Traditional corporate training methods rely on either in-person training, remote conferencing, or video. Each of these methods has drawbacks. They are expensive. In-person training is difficult to scale to large or geographically diverse groups. Remote conferencing and video, although somewhat easier to scale to large or geographically diverse groups, is difficult to customize to individual needs and cannot change dynamically to respond to learner progress.
It is appreciated that training by a subject-matter expert is preferred. It is also appreciated that customized, individual training, where a learner can actively engage in question-and-answer sessions, is preferred. However, none of the existing methods of training can achieve these goals in a cost-effective, scalable manner. Thus, there is a need for a system, method, and computer program product that provides interactive video services.